1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disposable items for clothing protection and, more particularly, to a disposable, yet limitedly reusable, bib, which renders the use thereof more economical than other existing disposable items of similar nature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many United States patents which describe disposable bib construction. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,330,888, 4,416,025, 4,423,523, 4,475,250, 4,441,212, 4,445,231, 4,495,658, 4,523,333 and 4,523,334. Each of these patents specify that the disposable bib be produced using very inexpensive plastic sheets, paper tissue or laminates of plastic and paper tissue. Becuase of this material selection, these products can only practically be used one time, thus decreasing the possibility of several meal usages due to the expense involved.
Prior disposable bibs constructed of hydrophobic material were so smooth on their surfaces that they could not effectively be used for wiping purposes as, for example, the wiping of food about an infant's or young child's mouth.
Further, when the bibs were made of absorbent paper or like materials, sizable fluid spills would often penetrate to the garments being protected.